You, Me, and Him
by Nitedream
Summary: The first and only OC pairing I will ever do in the Naruto fandom. Ita/OC. Yaoi.  What exactly was Itachi up to after he fled Konoha? "He has a WHAT!" Mentions of Mpreg and general kinda Mary-Sue crappiness.


Name: _Kyou Kagami _(spelled: Power Mirror)

Age: _18_

Height: _5' 2"_

Weight: _121 lbs._

Hair Color: _White_

Eye Color: _Dark Green_

Purpose for Requesting Citizenship: _I want to make a new start as well as run my own temple and sweets shop! _^-^ _P.S. I am also hiding from my husband, so do not tell him I am here!_

The smiley face and postscript caught Tsunade off guard. Running away from her husband? She's only 18! Oh, how wrong she was on one point...

"Kagami-san, is this postscript true?" Tsunade asked with a serious face.

The androgynous figure before here smiled. "Not at all! He was actually the one that recommended I stay here. He said this is the safest place for me at the moment."

"And who is this husband?"

"I am sorry. I can not tell you! It is a secret!" Kyou chuckled, giving Tsunade a moment to study her.

The way she carried herself, and the haori that gave the illusion of something not there...

"Kagami-san, your a male, aren't you?"

Kyou laughed a bit more. "Yes, I am, Godaime-sama. It is my hair and clothes, is it not? I do look rather feminine." He stated.

True, his hair, though pure white, looked feminine, seeing as it basically touched to his knees in a long braid. As well as the Shrine maiden's clothes, the white haori and red hakama, that seemed to be normal everyday-wear for him.

Tsunade smiled and stamped the paper. "Welcome to Konohagakure, Kagami-san. I hope you enjoy your stay. If you ever need any help, just ask."

Kyou smiled and bowed. "Domo arigatou, Godaime-sama!" He turned and left, hugging the paper to his chest.

"I am home..." He whispered to himself, before walking off, to examine the property he bought earlier today.

His horse was off to the side, near the back, fenced in, and hidden from view on most points. Kyou just looked up at it, smiling. It was rundown a bit, and on the small side, but it would due, after being fixed up a bit. He had everything he needed in his cart that was currently parked in the front lawn, off to the side of the walkway. It was nearing sunset, but Kyou paid no attention, as he looped his long sleeves, and tucked his hammer into his sash, proceeding to move some of the lumber to the front of the building, and started working, not paying attention, or even registering, the small group starting to form on the roof of the building next door.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" A shaggy brunette teen boy exclaimed, the abnormally-sized dog next to him barking in agreement. "Is she seriously going to fix that place up alone? She barely looks like she can swing that hammer hard enough with those skinny arms!"

"Think we should go help her, Kiba?" A blonde boy asked him, looking up at him over his shoulder from his crouched position in the front of the group.

"Man, what a drag. We can't let her go at it alone, she'll hurt herself." A brunette boy with his hair up in a pineapple ponytail groaned.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" The blonde exclaimed cheerfully, and jumped down from the roof, landing on his feet near the subject of their conversation.

Apparently the loud thump behind her went unnoticed, because she didn't turn until Naruto tapped her on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Shikamaru!" Kiba said, and leapt down beside the blonde.

"Jeez, how troublesome. I should seriously find some new friends." Shikamaru groaned and followed his two companions.

"Excuse me!" Someone called behind Kyou and tapped him on the shoulder. Kyou swung around quickly, a bit startled, to see a smiling blonde teen boy, easily at least 5 inches taller than himself.

"Oh, I am sorry about that! I did not hear you coming." Kyou apologized, turning around fully, to see two other boys joining the blonde.

"I haven't seen you around before. Have you just moved to Konoha?" the shaggy brunette asked.

"Yes, I have, just today in fact. My name is Kagami Kyou. I am pleased to meet you." He bowed.

"Judging by your speech pattern and clothing, you were raised in a shrine or temple, weren't you?" He analyzed.

"Yes, I have. My master was the head priest Hayasaka-dono of the Fukuyaki Temple in Aneigakure. I was trained there since I was a child." Kyou smiled, cocking his head slightly.

"Hmm. My name is Nara Shikamaru, by the way." He nodded his head.

The other two quickly remembered their manners, and bowed slightly.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Dattebayo!" the blonde introduced himself. Loudly.

Kyou chuckled. "Well, I wish you much luck in achieving that goal, Uzumaki-san."

Kyou quickly remembered something himself, and looked back behind him slightly, a little nervous.

"I am sorry to be rude, but I must finish with repairing my new home. If you will excuse me." Kyou bowed and moved quickly to the door, working to fix the drooping and doorless entrance.

"Oh! The reason we came is that we would like to help you!" Naruto blurted out after a moment.

Kiba quickly agreed. "Yeah! I'm sure it would get done faster if more than one person helped out!"

Shikamaru nodded when Kyou turned back around, surprised. "You would like to help me?"

"Sure!" Naruto cheered.

"Then, if you please, pick up a hammer and work!" Kyou said happily.

"Got it!" Kiba called and wasted no time grabbing lumber and a hammer, jumping to the roof, working away happily. The two moved just as fast as Kiba, though Shikamaru was more hesitant, instead of going right at it like his more hyper companions, opted to ask for instructions.

"What should I do?" He asked the platinum blonde. Kyou looked up before stepping back and running his eyes across the building before pointing at the side house that would serve as the sweets shop.

"If you please, Nara-san, to start on the roof of the building there, I would appreciate it." He answered, smiling. Shikamaru nodded and got to work.

Kyou hummed as he went on, smiling, easily replacing the door in no time flat before moving on to replacing some of the rotting boards on the face of the building.

Shikamaru looked over in time to see Kyou hammering away happily, obviously able to pull more than his weight.

'Kyou seems so happy, I wonder why she even moved here alone...' (remember: most people at first look believe Kyou's a girl) He was snapped out of his musing when she went inside, coming outside with a large basket.

"Excuse me!" Kyou called to the hard-at-work shinobi. "It is dinnertime, would you like to join me?" He called out.

"Sure!" Kiba grinned toothily, jumping down. Naruto followed close behind, cheering for food. Shikamaru opted to nod and helped him spread out the picnic blanket he brought out.

The three shinobi were wide-eyed in astonishment at the great-looking culinary skills their new friend seemed to have.

"Wow! This looks great, dattebayo!" Naruto said, happily.

"Help yourself, gentlemen." Kyou smiled, watching Kiba and Naruto broke their chopsticks and tuck in automatically. He reached for a rice ball before looking over at Shikamaru.

"Are you not hungry, Nara-san?" Kyou asked, cocking his head a bit.

"Oh, yes." Shikamaru was brought out of his musings and broke his chopsticks. Tucking in himself, but more politely.

Kyou just smiled at them happily and stood. "I will make tea!" He hurried into the house.

"Wow...Kyou is great!" Naruto said, swallowing his food. "And her food is heaven!" He continued shoveling rice into his mouth.

"I wonder if she's single...?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"You wish, Kiba! She's already spoken for!" Naruto grinned, pointing his chopsticks at his dog-loving friend.

"Oh yeah, Blondie? By who?"

"Me, of course!" Naruto thumped himself on the chest.

"In your dreams!" Kiba growled.

"I think she's a widow." Shikamaru spoke up, looking into the house where Kyou disappeared.

"But she came here from Fukuyaki Temple. That makes her a priestess. Priestesses don't marry." Naruto reasoned.

"She didn't necessarily say she came here straight from the temple. Just that she was raised and trained in one. She might've left the temple to marry, but now that her husband is dead, she has to make a new start. She had forsaken the temple, so obviously she couldn't go back there." Shikamaru reasoned, swaying the other two.

"That makes sense..." Kiba nodded, digging into his helping of dango.

"I am back!" Kyou called, walking towards them with a tea tray. "Here you go." He said, placing a cup of steaming tea in front of each of them, saving himself last.

"Hey, Kyou...I was wondering something..." Naruto spoke up. Kyou looked up curiously.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BLONDIE!" Kiba yelled and jumped him, the two soon rolling around in a normal fistfight.

Kyou looked after them worriedly. "Please do not fight!" Kyou stood and started towards them, but was held back by Shikamaru.

"You might not want to do that. It's best to just let them go at it. They'll be fine."

Kyou sat back down, still unsure. "What are Uzumaki-san and Inuzuka-san fighting about?"

"Basically about you." Shikamaru sighed. "Mendouska..."

Kyou blushed. "About me? Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"No no! Of course not!" Shikamaru waved his hands, sweatdropping at the innocently confused face. "They wanted to know if you were single and interested in either of them."

"I am not exactly single. I am still married, but my husband is dying." Kyou looked down sadly.

"Why aren't you with him then?" Shikamaru asked.

"He says he is a 'nukenin'. He would not explain what that means, just that he is not allowed in the village. I could not stay with him." Tears gathered in Kyou's eyes. "I miss him. This is the longest I have been away from him since we met."

"You're married? Aw, man!" Kyou and Shikamaru looked behind to see a groaning Kiba. "Just my luck!" He gloomed, plopping back down on the picnic blanket, Naruto right behind him.

"Your married to a nukenin? Who?" Naruto asked, a serious look on his face.

Kyou shook his head. "I was instructed not to tell anyone. He said I would be in a great deal of trouble."

"Woah, this guy sounds bad..." Kiba said, digging into another helping of fish.

"Could you sound any more interested?" Shikamaru said, sweatdropping.

"I can't help it! Kyou's food is so good!"

"Thank you, Inuzuka-san. I appreciate it."

"I'm not gonna let you outdo me, dog-boy!" Naruto challenged and gulped his rice down at once, resulting in him choking.

"Oh my goodness!" Kyou stood up and rushed over to Naruto, giving him the Heimlich.

His airway clear, Naruto coughed, breathing in several gulps of air before giving a hovering Kyou a grateful grin.

"Thanks Kyou. I owe you one."

"You are welcome, Uzumaki-san."

Kyou stopped over to start gathering the dirty dishes. "It is getting late. Would you please help finish my roof before leaving?"

"Sure thing, Kyou!" Naruto stood and ran over to the building, jumping onto the roof. "Come on, Dog-boy!"

"Sorry, Kyou. But I need to get going." Shikamaru stood as well and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kyou looked crestfallen, but brightened after a moment.

"That is just fine, Nara-san. You are welcome here anytime. Have a good night." Kyou bowed.

"Thanks, Kyou. Good night." Shikamaru walked off, waving lazily.

Kyou waited til Shikamaru left before leaning a ladder against the side of his house, wielding a hammer.

The threesome worked a few hours more until the sun completely set, Kiba and Naruto stood and evaluated the day's work.

"I think it looks great! You won't have to worry about any leaks with this roof, Kyou!" Kiba said, looking over at the property's owner.

He was taken in by how his hair seemed to give off an almost ethereal glow. Kyou looked up.

"We should get going." Naruto said, sounding regretful.

"That is fine." Kyou said, jumping down to the ground after the ninja from the third rung. "Thank you for your hard work." Kyou bowed and waved the friends off. "Good night, Inuzuka-san and Uzumaki-san! Pleasant dreams!"

"Night, Kyou-chan!" The two said in unison, heading off for home. Kyou watched them walk off, his eyes glued especially on Naruto.

'You were right. He has a good heart, and works hard. May he have the prosperous life you could not have, my husband.' Kyou prayed, holding onto his wedding band that hung from a silver chain.

A few tears dropped before Kyou rubbed at his eyes viciously and turned back to continue working, aided by lit lanterns.

It was nearing 4 am by the time Kyou retired to bed, proud of his accomplishments.

"THE HECK?" Naruto yelled, looking at the completely remodeled home of his new friend.

"WOAH!" Kiba's jaw dropped.

"I don't get it Shikamaru. You said she needed help remodeling!" Ino frowned at him.

"Guess I was wrong. It could happen." Shikamaru shrugged and followed Naruto as he led the way to the front door, knocking before opening it.

"Kyou-chan? It's Naruto! And Kiba, and Shikamaru! We brought some friends!" Naruto called into the house.

A loud THUMP sounded from outside, drawing the group of eight that assembled outside, to see the feminine platinum blonde wiping sweat from his brow from lugging a large low table outside the side building.

"Uzumaki-san! Inuzuka-san, Nara-san! I am pleased to see you again!" Kyou smiled happily and walked towards them, unlooping his light blue haori sleeves.

He bowed to the newcomers. "I'm pleased to meet you. I am Kagami Kyou."

Naruto sprang forward, latching an arm around his shoulders, not noticing Kyou's resulting blush, and pointed at each of them in turn.

"This is squad Gai! TenTen!" He pointed at a twin bunned girl who waved.

"Lee-"

The green-spandexed boy saluted. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am!"

"And Hyuuga Neji!"

The long haired brunette bowed wordlessly.

Kiba nudged a long deep-purple haired girl forward, who automatically awkwardly bowed.

"This is another member of Kiba's team, squad 8! Hyuuga Hinata!"

"H-hello." The girl stuttered slightly. Kyou smiled at the shy girl.

Shikamaru waved to the two standing next to him. "This is my team, squad 10. Yamanaka Ino-" He gestured to a blue-eyed, pony tailed blonde with a thatch covered her right eye, "And Akimichi-" He was cut short when the large shaggy redhead came forward and introduced himself.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji, ma'am. It's great to meet you. Shikamaru talked so much about you!"

"No I didn't. I only said she was a great cook and pretty." Shikamaru contradicted his friend.

"What's the deal with Chouji? I've never seen him like this!" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

"Mendouska. It seems our little Chouji has finally found a crush."

"No way!" Ino looked at her teammate disbelievably before turning to see that their conversation only registered with Hinata, TenTen and Neji, but was lost on the others.

"Did you even bother mentioning she's already married?" Ino asked, sweatdropping. "Still, she is pretty amazing. Didn't you guys say this was a dump yesterday? Even with the roof fixed, she must've been up half the night working. If she was a guy, I'd be flirting too."

"Ditto." TenTen agreed. "Carpentry, great cook, and hot? I'd be all over him."

"You guys forget, even is she was male, she's STILL married."

Ino and TenTen gained depression lines. "Lucky guy..."

"Akimichi-san, doesn't 'Chouji' contain the kanji for 'Butterfly'?"

"Yeah, it does. Why?" 'Oh no! Don't tell me I lost my chance just because of my name!'

"I love butterflies! Especially Agehas!"

'Thank Kami-sama.' "Same here!" Chouji grinned.

Kyou broke his attention from the redhead and looked around the group.

"Would you all like to join me for lunch? I am making curry!" Kyou smiled, clasping his hands in front of him.

TenTen, Neji, and Naruto looked at him with their eyes large and white. Lee, on the other hand, cheered and took Kyou's hands in his own. "Would you truly make curry, Kyou-san?"

Kyou smiled up at him and nodded. "It is not my own recipe, though. I got it from this nice lady on my way here. Sancho-baa-san, I believe her name was..."

"YAY!" Lee cheered. "It has been so long since I've last seen Sancho-baa-san! How was she? And Kisashi-san, and Ranmaru-kun?"

"Excuse me." Neji spoke up. "But could we possibly trouble you to make something other than curry? TenTen and I have rather sensitive stomachs."

Kyou turned to him. "Of course! It'll be good practice for when I finally have my shop open!"

"Your shop?" TenTen asked.

"Yes! That is what this side building is for." Kyou gestured to it. "I am opening a sweets shop. My signature recipe is chocolate-crème mochi!"

"That sounds delicious!" Lee said, still not letting go of her hands, warranting some dangerous looks from Chouji.

Kyou just smiled and sweatdropped. "Thank you for the kind gesture, Lee-san, but may I have my hands back?"

Lee remembered himself and let go. "My most sincere apologies Kyou-san!"

"It is fine. Come and sit! Lunch will be ready in a moment." Kyou gestured to the table and ran inside for cushions to sit on in the grass. The Sakura tree was blooming, letting a sweet fragrance perfume the air, a splash of pink and white color adding nicely to the property.

"This place is so peaceful." Hinata sighed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. I could almost fall asleep. Still hard to believe Kyou did this all in one night." TenTen agreed.

"Kyou-san is a most pleasant hostess!" Lee cheered, still looking forward to the curry.

"What's the matter, Chouji?" Shikamaru asked his friend, glancing between him, and the direction of his gaze. Shikamaru sighed and clapped a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "She'll be right back, buddy. She just went to get us some food."

"She's just so perfect, Shikamaru!" Chouji choked down a sob.

Shikamaru and Ino went to work comforting their friend.

"He is right though, she is perfect. Almost too perfect." Neji commented.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Neji! If there was something off, we'd've picked it up last night! Right Naruto?" Kiba waved him off, turning to the jinchuuriki.

"Why didn't Sakura and Sai come, Naruto?" Ino asked the other blonde.

"Sakura was busy at the hospital, and I couldn't find Sai anywhere, dattebayo."

"Hello, dickless." A pale, black-haired boy appeared from nowhere behind Naruto.

"Grraahhhh! Quit calling me that!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Sai! Come join us!" Ino greeted.

Sai gave his fake smile and sat in the empty space next to Ino just in time for Kyou to come out with a large serving tray.

"Here we are!" Kyou said happily, placing plates in front of each guest, but stopped at Sai.

"Hmm?" She looked at him confused, before smiling and standing straight. "Hello! I am Kagami Kyou. You are?"

"Sai."

"Nice to meet you, Sai! If I had known you were coming, I would have brought out more plates. Excuse me." Kyou rushed back inside to grab another plate, placing it before the last one, Chouji.

"Here you are, Akimichi-san. My apologies."

"It's totally fine, Kyou-san!"

Kyou served them silently, smiling.

The first to take a bite, Lee, the world's biggest curry lover.

"A TRUE MASTERPIECE! A little on the mild side, but still delicious none-the-less!" Lee cheered, shoveling the plate in.

"These pork buns are delicious, Kyou-san. Thank you." TenTen commented, picking up another. Neji nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru looked over at Chouji to see tears running down his face. He hoped they would pass right by Kyou, but luck wasn't on his side.

"Oh my! Is there something wrong, Akimichi-san?" Kyou asked in a slight panic dropping between him and Ino, placing a hand on his arm.

Chouji peeked over at him, taken in by the concerned face. He shook his head.

"N-noth-nothing is wrong, Kyou-san. I didn't mean to worry you. I get like this sometimes."

Shikamaru face palmed at his friend's poor cover-up.

"If you are sure, Akimichi-san." Kyou went back to her place, still unsure.

Sai looked over at his hostess. "Not bad, Cro-" Ino slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare call her anything mean!" Ino warned him.

"Her? Kyou-san is male." Sai told them. He stood up and kneeled behind Kyou.

Kyou looked behind him. "May I he-ahhh!" Kyou's blush covered his face as Sai reached around Kyou and patted the flat chest. Sai stood as Kyou wrapped his arms around himself, still blushing furiously.

Several versions of 'No Way!' was chorused from around the table. Naruto seemed the least surprise.

"Why aren't you freaking out too, Naruto?" Kiba demanded from his friend.

Naruto just shrugged and took another bite of his curry. "I'm kind of used to it. I went up against this really girly-looking guy in my first C-rank mission. Not to mention, I kind of could tell from last night, when Kyou used the Heimlich on me. Doesn't really bother me any."

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you Neji?" TenTen looked flatly at her teammate. "There's the bad feature. She is a he."

"I honestly suspected nothing." Neji informed her.

Kyou looked near tears. "I am so sorry for deceiving all of you! I honestly did not mean to! I am so sorry!"

Naruto stood and put his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, hey. It's fine. Don't cry." He comforted him. Kyou turned around and dug himself into the taller male's chest, sobbing, apologizing repeatedly before pushing himself away and running into his house.

"Kyou!" TenTen called after him, standing up.

Ino punched Sai over the head. "Look what you did, you jerk! You made Kyou cry!"

"Itai!"

"We better leave. We're not doing anything productive by just hanging out here." Shikamaru said, standing up. "Let's clean up and get going."

Various nods were given, except for Naruto and Chouji, who looked back at the house for a minute before turning and helping out.

Kyou watched them from the window for a moment before turning to a picture of long black-haired man, who was smirking at the camera, an arm around a happily smiling Kyou.

"I miss you so much. You understood me without a doubt. Why did you make me come here?" Tears silently crept down Kyou's face as he put the picture back into its cupboard and locked it, placing the key on the chain with the wedding band.

Kyou pulled his haori and hakama off, before replacing it with a black sleeping robe. He crawled into bed after drawing the curtains, and went to sleep, still silently crying.

Later that night, a shadow silently opened the downstairs kitchen window, slipping in, quickly followed by a larger shadow.

"I don't know, Naruto. What is he wakes up? Wouldn't it just be easier to _ask_ what he likes?" The larger shadow whispered.

Naruto lit the lantern sitting on the counter, and turned to the occupant, revealing Chouji.

"Come on, Chouji! We're ninja! This is how a ninja magically knows what the person their interested in likes! Just think of it as a mission gathering intelligence!"

Chouji still looked unsure as he looked around. "Wow, he sure likes to keep things clean..." The kitchen sparkled in the light of the second lantern Naruto found and lighted, handing it to Chouji.

"He also doesn't seem interested in electricity except to cook!" Naruto looked around in wonder, seeing no light switches, or even lights, except for the slightly larger than normal windows and a few lanterns.

"So he likes to cook, sensitive...and he wears a lot of white! So maybe that's his favorite color!" Naruto concluded.

Chouji didn't answer, but went into the next room, seeing the large statue of Buddha, and a memorial shrine with three pictures, white lilies covering the rest of the surface, except for an unlit stick of incense in front of the pictures. He looked closer at the pictures, taking note of a short white haired smiling young girl, an old bald man with crinkling eyes in a smile. And the last picture made Chouji double-take, sure it looked almost like what Kyou would've looked as a baby, except for the black eyes. He looked about two.

Chouji turned to call for Naruto to see the blonde already behind him, studying the pictures, especially the one of the Kyou look-alike.

"Who the heck is that? The kid's too young to be in a shrine...you don't think..."

"..." Chouji stood up. "Let's finish up and get going." Chouji said, and led the way upstairs.

The first room was a red-tiled bathroom. The second looked to be a study or library of some kind, books and scrolls lining the walls, a large stack on the low table. An easel sat next to the window, with three blank canvases leaning against the wall next to it. Paintings covered the walls where the bookshelves weren't, several more leaning against the walls or piles of books.

"Guess he also likes to read and paint..." Naruto looked around in awe. Chouji shifted through the stack of charcoal drawings that sat on the desk, pausing at the one of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. It held the caption: 'First friends in Konohagakure.'

"What'cha got there, Chouji?" Naruto sat at the desk to and went through the drawings that Chouji had already gone through, pausing at the one near the bottom.

It was of a long-haired man with dark lined eyes, wearing a ordinary black shinobi outfit, leaning against a tree, holding onto the same little kid that was in the shrine downstairs. It took Naruto a minute to place him. The absence of a Akatsuki cloak and the smile-that showed he was actually happy in the picture- present.

"Chouji, look!" Naruto shoved the picture under Chouji's nose. "It's Itachi! Uchiha Itachi! And he's holding that kid that was on the shrine!"

Chouji looked at it for a minute before putting two and two together. The two froze when they heard rustling from the next room and a groan.

"Crap! Let's go!" Naruto slipped the picture into his jacket and slipped out the study window. Chouji stopped for a moment and decided to risk being caught. He snuck out the study and looked in through the crack of the door to see Kyou, hair splayed out around him and asleep. Kyou groaned again and tossed in his sleep. "Hino...te... Kyou whimpered in his sleep.

'Hinote? Is that...the kid's name?' Chouji thought, looking down, a bit depressed. 'Look at me, I'm pathetic. I'm spying on this perfect being, who's married to a nukenin. Kyou, I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to!' Chouji nodded to himself, determined anew with his silent promise before he retraced his steps and slipped out the window, joining Naruto on the ground.

The morning sun found Kyou hard at work hanging a banner between the Sakura tree and the wall of the side-building. Several tables were strew around, with cushions stacked on each table. Smoke was flying from the chimney of Kyou's 'Restaurant Kitchen', heavenly smells fixing with the scent of the cherry blossoms.

Several villagers and ninja swarmed near the property, wondering what was going on with the newest resident. Kyou came out of the 'kitchen', smiling and in a white haori with the sleeves looped back, and black hakama.

He approached them next to the 'Open' sign that was nailed into the ground and bowed. "Hello! Welcome to Kagami-Panya! Our specials today are Fruit Tart and the always in style Chocolate-crème Mochi! Will you come and have a taste?" A large part of the crowd came forth and sat around the tables, sampling and ordering, and eating, like the business has been open for years instead of 5 minutes ago.

The group of shinobi from the day before arrived at this scene.

"Kagami-san! Another order of mochi! A familiar dark-purple haired jounin called out, sitting next to certain deeply scarred jounin.

"Anko-sensei? Ibiki-sensei? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked in astonishment. The two jounin looked over at the blonde confused.

"Why else? To eat Kagami-san's famous sweets!" She grinned, immediately popping a mochi in her mouth whole as soon as they were sat on the table.

Kyou faced the group without smiling. "I am sorry, the tables are full. May I get you something to go if you do not want to wait?"

"No! No! We can wait!" TenTen stepped forward and made their way towards Kyou's house, sitting along the wall, watching her cook and smile.

There were a few times male customers must've said something perverted as Kyou's face blushed deeply, then they looked disappointed at what Kyou must've responded to.

"This is insane! He just started today!" Naruto griped. "He must be seriously raking in the dough!"

"Yeah, seriously." Ino agreed, seeing a large number of people they knew sitting and laughing, Kyou sometimes laughing amongst them.

"Oh my god, is that Kakashi-sensei? His mask is actually off!" TenTen gasped, pointing at the silver-haired jounin, who was chatting cluelessly with Iruka.

Naruto just stared at his two sensei as they shared their desserts.

It only took 10 minutes for Kyou to call to them and take the table they shared yesterday.

"What will you all like to have?" He asked, smiling softly as he passed out the menus.

"Wow, this stuff sounds really good! And it looks like most of them are foreign...what's a coconut crème pie?" TenTen asked, confused.

Kyou scratched his head sheepishly. "I can't really explain it...how about a sample?" He suggested, handing a small plate with a slice of pie on it from the tray he carried. TenTen took the small fork and tasted it cautiously. Her face turned red and hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Bring me the biggest slice you have!" TenTen cheered happily.

"It can't possibly taste that good." Ino speculated, taking a small taste. She changed her tune quickly.

"This is the greatest! I'll have some too! Screw the diet!"

Shikamaru and Chouji stared white-eyed at her. She glanced over at them. "What? Its really good!" She defended. Shikamaru just shrugged and handed his menu back.

"I'll just have some green tea, and whatever that pineapple upside down cake is."

Kyou suppressed a giggle at the irony, and turned to the others who have yet to order.

"Mochi, please." Neji requested. Hinata nodded. "I'll have the same, please."

"Please, Kyou-san! I would love the Key Lime Pie!" Lee requested...loudly.

Naruto grinned widely. "The Chocolate Gaunche, please! Whatever that is..." He added on a side note.

"Strawberry Shortcake." Kiba ordered, slightly distracted.

"I'll have whatever you recommend, Kyou-san." Chouji smiled at him. Kyou smiled back before turning to last member of the group.

"The Fruit Tart, please, Cross-dresser." Sai smiled.

Kyou froze and stared.

"Dammit, Sai!" Naruto yelled and moved to punch Sai's lights out. Ino gladly offering help.

TenTen stood and put a hand on Kyou's shoulder to see tears begging to fall. Kyou shook off her hand and stalked back to the kitchen, head down.

Everyone glared at Sai darkly, cracking their knuckles or grinding their teeth, murderous intent thick in the air until Kyou returned with...only one plate. He stood right next to Sai and cracked the entire plate right on his head, breaking it in two in the process.

"Here is your fruit tart, you _nobody_!" Kyou screeched, breathing heavily.

"Kyou, settle down, he didn't mean it!" Naruto pulled Kyou away from the emotionless shinobi.

"Get off my property! Do not dare set a foot on it! Do not come here again!" He screeched at Sai.

"Kyou!" Chouji shouted, stalking over to him and grasping his shoulders. He feeling them shake in pure anger. "Remember your training! Calm. Down." Chouji ordered. Kyou nodded and took a few deep breaths, trying his best to calm down.

"I am so sorry, Akimichi-san. I was just so angry. I saw red. Hayasaki-sama would be severely disappointed with me..."

"It's okay. It happens. Sai is just like that, he has a hurtful nickname for everybody. He calls Ino 'ugly', I'm 'dickless'. He even calls my teammate Sakura 'hag'." Naruto soothed.

Kyou nodded and calmed down once Sai left, even smiling a bit and turning to her customers that were watching the spectacle.

"I apologize for the interruption and my crass behavior. Please enjoy the rest of your meal!" Kyou bowed, and once the customers were satisfied, returned to their conversations and sweets.

"Oh! Your orders! Excuse me, I will be right back!" Kyou said worriedly and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Wow...does he have a split personality or something?" TenTen wondered, staring. Naruto and Chouji returned to their seats. Naruto inconspicuously slipped a hand into his jacket and fingered the drawing he had stolen from the platinum blonde last night. Chouji also looked slightly troubled when he was lost in thought.

"Hey, what's the matter, Chouji?" Ino asked the redhead. He looked up suddenly and waved is hands.

"Nothing! Haha! My stomach was just growling!"

"Oh, you and that stomach of yours, Chouji. I hope Kyou's husband dies soon so you can just marry him. Then you'll always be full."

"That's really terrible, Ino." TenTen told her. "Wishing death on your friend's husband is not something to joke about."

"She's right, you know." Shikamaru agreed, leaning back on his arms.

"It was just a joke! Don't need all of you to get worked up about it!" Ino frowned.

"It seems Kyou-san is really sensitive. You saw how he was yesterday, and just now with Sai. He will be devastated when his husband dies." Lee concluded.

"Let's stop talking about it. It's too beautiful a day to think about death." Neji told them, and focused his attention on the flying blossom petals. Shikamaru and Naruto also focused on the tree, laughing when one landed on Neji's nose.

"Here you are!" Kyou announced happily, placing a dish in front of their specific customers. "Enjoy!" He smiled and went off to help other customers.

A pink-haired girl walked up to them. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Sakura! Sit and join us!" Lee greeted.

"You just gotta try out Kyou's food!" Naruto prodded, and waved him down.

"What is it, Uzumaki-san? Oh! Hello! Welcome to Kagami-Panya! What would you like to order?" Kyou noticed the newest addition and smiled, holding out a menu. Sakura waved it off.

"I'll just have whatever Lee's having, and two orders of dango to go, please." Sakura smiled back. "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Naruto's teammate. Sakura bowed from her seat.

Kyou bowed in return. "I am Kagami Kyou. I am pleased to meet you Haruno-san!" Kyou smiled. "I will return with your order." Kyou went off, gathering several more orders on the way.

"Wow, she seems nice. When did she arrive?" Sakura asked, clueless. Ino sniggered a little.

"And what's so funny, Ino-Pig?" Sakura yelled.

"Kyou's a male, Big-Forehead. For such a big time nin' i, you sure are stupid!" Ino laughed at her, before taking another bite of her pie.

"Hey, what is that?" Sakura asked, pointing at the dessert.

"Kyou calls it Coconut Crème Pie. It's like a slice of heaven!" Ino blushed happily. "Here, try some!" Ino held the fork out for Sakura to taste. Her reaction was the same as Ino and TenTen's.

"That is delicious!" Sakura squealed, reaching for more, but Ino held it out of the way.

"No way, Big-Forehead! This one's mine! Get your own!"

"Fine! I will!" Sakura snapped and stalked to the kitchen, cornering Kyou just as he was walking out.

"Kyou-san! Please add three slices of that Coconut Crème Pie to my order!" Sakura pleaded. Kyou just sweatdropped and smiled.

"Of course I will Haruno-san. Please return to your table, I have your Key Lime Pie right here." Kyou followed Sakura and placed the green pie in front of her, waiting to see her reaction.

"It's good!" Sakura complimented.

"Thank you, Haruno-san!" Kyou returned and went back to work.

"This stuff rules!" Kiba said, swallowing his food whole.

"It's getting late. Hinata and I must return home." Neji told them , pushing his plate away and standing. Hinata followed as they approached Kyou and paid their bill before departing.

Shikamaru looked up at the setting sun. Sure enough, they'd been there nearly all-day. "Yeah, they got the right idea." Shikamaru drained his tea and stood. "I need to get home before my mom has a cow. Mendouska."

"Later, Shikamaru!" A chorus followed him as he traced the Hyuuga's' steps and paid his bill before leaving.

One by one, the others did the same, except, of course, Naruto and Chouji. Chouji finished his fourth order of Chocolate crème mochi before leaving. A mental dilemma before he left wheather or not to approach Kyou with the thought of a date. He settled for a hug, which Kyou initiated.

"Thank you, Chouji-san." Kyou had said, saying his given name instead of his family name. "Pleasant dreams." Chouji returned Kyou his smile before leaving. Kyou was going around, picking up the dishes and stacking cushions when he came to the table Naruto was still sitting at, quietly watching Kyou.

Kyou looked surprised to see him. "Naruto-san? It is closing time. Is there something you need?"

Naruto was given the same surprise as Chouji, but it went back to his serious look. "Kyou, I need to talk to you seriously." Kyou looked back at him troubled, and sat a cushion back down on the opposite side of the table.

"What is it, Naruto-san?" Kyou asked him. Naruto sighed and pulled out the picture from its hiding place in his jacket.

"Kyou, who is this?" Naruto asked him.

"Where did you get this?" Kyou whispered, staring wide-eyed at it. He reached over to grab it, but Naruto held it out of reach.

"Who is this, Kyou? And the kid? Who are they?"

"Please return it to me, Naruto-san." Kyou replied, holding out his hand.

"Not until you answer my question."

Kyou dropped his arm and looked down, moving his hands to his lap.

"That is my husband and son."

"Your husband is Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked. Kyou closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes...we met four years ago, when I was a priest for Fukuyaki temple. Hayasaki-sama had just passed away, and I was in mourning, when he came by the temple to pray for his own family. We spoke little, but he seemed to understand what I was feeling."

Kyou paused and looked up, allowing Naruto to see the slight laziness that was coming over Kyou's eyes.

"What about your kid? Your both male, how did you conceive?"

"My name, Kagami. Some say I was blessed by the gods, the truth is, I came from a prestigious nin'i clan located in Aneigakure. Unfortunately, I was born a failure. I possessed no shinobi prowess, thus, I became more of a guinea pig for my father to teach my twin sister. An experiment went wrong, and I became a hermaphrodite, while my sister was killed. I ran away, and joined Fukuyaki Temple. I met Itachi-kun two years later, and we married a year after that. Hinote, our child, was born. A week before his second birthday, he fell ill, and died. The same gods that allowed me to conceive him, took him away." Kyou wove Naruto his tale. "I was still in mourning a month later when Itachi-kun told me I had to resume my maiden name, and come here. He was a nukenin, and others had found out about me. He told me to move here, where he was sure I would be protected from his enemies, but he also had enemies here, so to be careful and not tell anyone about him and Hinote. Keep most of my past a secret. He would die soon anyway. He was forcefully prolonging his life with medication, just so another day would go by where I would not cry. He had chosen his death long ago, to die at the hand of his younger brother..."

Naruto was silent afterwards. He closed his eyes and stood, placing the picture on the table.

"Do you know where he or his brother is?" Naruto asked him. Kyou shook his head sadly, staring at the picture. Kyou started crying. Naruto walked around the table and hugged Kyou to him.

"He did something bad, Kyou. He doesn't deserve you." Naruto whispered.

Kyou shook his head furiously and tried to push Naruto away. "You are wrong, Naruto-san! Itachi-kun held no secrets from me! He told me about his clan! The lie he told his little brother...Itachi-kun is a good person! A good, peace-loving man!" Kyou cried. "He is my husband, my vow was to stay by his side for as long as we both shall live...!"

"What did he tell you that your so sure is the truth?" Naruto growled, holding Kyou away from him by his shoulders, gripping painfully.

Kyou cried out. "Naruto-san, your hurting me!"

Naruto didn't lax his grip. "What did he tell you, Kyou?"

"His clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage, his father the lead conspirator! It would have caused the deaths of thousands of people both shinobi and non-shinobi! Other villages would have taken advantage of Konohagakure's weakness and attack. Konohagakure would not exist any longer...that was his mission from the councilors and Danzo-sama! Please let me go, Naruto-san! It hurts!" Kyou cried. Naruto finally let up on his grip, Kyou falling to the ground in pain, spots of blood dotting his shoulders where Naruto's nails dug in.

"Itai..." Kyou groaned, tears still spilling from combination of pain and heartbreak.

"He must've went to a lot of trouble to make up such a sob story for you, Kyou-san. Maybe he did love you. But to tell such a blatant lie..."

"It was no lie, Naruto-san. He showed me with his Tsukiyomi. Every word that was spoken, every drop of blood that was spilt...It took me five days to recover from all the anguish he carried day-to-day..." Kyou said, standing up slowly, his knees shook until he fell to the ground again. Naruto sighed and picked Kyou up bridal style, taking him inside.

He found Kyou's bedroom with ease, laying the panting Kyou on the bed. Naruto turned and left, leaving Kyou alone.

"Itachi-kun...I am so sorry..." Kyou cried throughout the night, leaving red and painful eyes for the morning.

Many of the customers asked about it, but Kyou merely shook his head and claimed it was allergies, or homesickness.

Most shinobi wouldn't let it go longer than the villagers, but they did let it be when Kyou was showing signs of irritation. Nobody wanted an unhappy Kyou by the looks of what he did to Sai the day before.

Most of the group, missing one or two of their numbers showed up everyday, but Naruto was no where to be seen.

It finally got on Ino's nerves after day 8 of his no-show.

"Where the hell is he?" She raged. Kyou was silent, slightly worrying his friends.

"Kyou, what's wrong? Are you missing Naruto?" TenTen teased. Chouji looked stricken and pleaded with his eyes that it wasn't true.

To his relief, Kyou shook his head and smiled softly. "No, it is not that. I have not been sleeping well of late. Maybe I will get some rest tonight." Kyou feigned a yawn to prove his point, but barely fooled anyone.

"Kyou, tell us the truth. What's the matter?" TenTen asked. Kyou sighed and brushed some stray hairs behind his ear.

"I am thinking of leaving for a few days, to visit Fukuyaki Temple and Hayasaki-sama's grave."

"But, doing that, wouldn't you be disobeying your husband's wishes?" Lee asked.

"Yeah! If he found out, he'd be really mad." TenTen gave her insight. Neji nodded.

"He told you to stay here, obviously he is only thinking of your well being. It's best you listen to him."

Kiba joined in. "Besides! If you left, who would make all this delicious food! Half the village would end up going into withdrawal without daily access to your sweets!"

"I know for sure I would." Chouji agreed.

Kyou's smiled softly and nodded. "You are right, of course...but if I don't go, I'll never be rid of this nagging feeling in my heart." Kyou laid a hand on his chest for emphasis.

Chouji stood and hugged Kyou to him. "Kyou-chan...do what you have to do, but be careful. And don't forget, you'll have all of us waiting for you when you get back!"

Kyou smiled and nodded. "Thank you Chouji-san." Kyou separated from the redhead and smiled at his friends. "Get your fill today, I am departing tomorrow."

Sure enough, word traveled fast, and it was busier than the first day. Kyou barely got a chance to talk to his friends until later, after closing, when they stayed behind to help clean up.

"Thank you, my friends." Kyou said, locking the kitchen doors.

"You are most welcome, Kyou-san!" Lee gave him his nice guy pose, making Kyou smile and sweatdrop.

"Yeah, what he said." TenTen agreed, Neji nodding.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Ino asked.

Kyou thought for a moment. "Sunrise. To get a full day of traveling before nightfall." Kyou answered.

Most of the shinobi noticed Kyou was smiling more and seemed lighter.

"Me and Hinata have a mission tomorrow, so we won't be able to come see you off." Kiba told him. TenTen, Neji and Lee gave the same response.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" TenTen asked. Kyou thought for a moment.

"I am not sure. Two weeks at the most, hopefully. God permits."

"We should leave. Safe trip, Kyou-san." Neji sad, leaving. Lee, TenTen, and Team 8 also gave their goodbyes and left, waving. Team 10 was left behind to finish cleaning with Kyou.

"Hey, I know! Why don't you hire some ninja bodyguards, Kyou? Then a couple of us will be able to be with you."

Kyou shook his head quickly. "No, no! It is fine, I do not need bodyguards!" Kyou shook his head and hands widely, eyes white. "I am just a normal traveler, I do not think I will attract any attention!"

Team 10's eye beams pointed at Kyou's extremely feminine body, soft face, big bright eyes and slightly glowing long snow white hair tied back in a foxtail. They sighed at his obliviousness. Kyou was just too appealing for his own good.

Shikamaru clapped a hand on Kyou's shoulder. "Just don't talk to strangers, Kyou. They might get the wrong idea..."

Kyou just looked at him confused.

"Well, me, Shikamaru, and Chouji will definitely come! And we'll drag Naruto and Sakura with us!" Ino said, covering up Shikamaru's statement, her own scenarios of Kyou-dangers running through her head.

Being attacked by bandits.

Captured and tossed into a harem.

Kidnapped.

Killed by jealous women.

The rest were various possibilities of Kyou ending up in a slave ring, or severely molested.

Ino changed her mind and panicked. "OMG! Kyou, please hire some ninja bodyguards! It's not safe for you out there!" Ino yelled, grasping Kyou's shoulders.

Kyou hissed, her hands gripping over where he was still injured from Naruto's attack.

"Huh?" Ino lifted her hands away and stared at Kyou's left shoulder. "Kyou, what's the matter?"

Kyou just shook his hand. "I am fine, Yamanaka-san. I am just sore from work..."

"Don't give me that! Let me see your arms!" Ino fought with Kyou to remove his shirt, and won.

She looked at the bandages for moment, seeing dots of blood from the wound reopening somewhat.

"Kyou, what happened to you?" Ino asked, worried. Shikamaru and Chouji gathered around, examining the blood dots.

Kyou shrugged his shirt on quickly. "I am fine! Really!" Kyou huffed, pouting.

The pout further intensified the mother hen in Ino.

"Oh god...he even has a seriously cute pout..." Ino face palmed and turned around. Chouji blushed.

"Mendouska..." Shikamaru sighed. "If you say its nothing, then I guess we'll just have to trust your judgment."

Kyou just looked wide-eyed at Shikamaru. Kyou smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Nara-san." Kyou yawned for real this time, the 5 nights of missed sleep finally crashing down on him.

"Bedtime for you." Ino told him and pointed to his house. "To bed with you, mister!" She ordered.

Kyou chuckled and went on his way. "Thank you, Ino-san, Chouji-san, and Nara-san! Good night!" Kyou called.

"Good night, Kyou! Sweet dreams!" Ino and Chouji called back.

Kyou closed the door and sunk down to the floor on the other side of it, holding his left shoulder.

"That was too close. I usually heal so fast, why is it taking so long for these to heal?" Kyou asked himself, standing up with a groan.

"Itachi-kun...will I find you alive?" Kyou wondered aloud, going upstairs and into his study. He found Naruto there waiting for him.

"I heard what you told the others." Naruto greeted him, eyes slightly tinted purple instead of their usual cerulean.

Kyou nodded and sat at his desk, stacking the charcoal drawings that were scattered.

"You're not going to the temple, are you? Your gonna go look for _him_."

Kyou said nothing. Naruto made his way over to Kyou and sat down behind him.

"Ino-san has requested I hire shinobi bodyguards. She is worried about my well-being." Kyou told him.

Naruto nodded. "I heard. I'm going to talk to Tsunade when I leave. I'm going with you."

Kyou looked up and at him. "You just want to find Itachi's little brother, that is all. Your not worried about my well-being."

Naruto looked shocked. "That's not true, Kyou! I am worried about you! Mostly about what Itachi will do to you when you find him!"

"Naruto-san, you can't fight Itachi. Your not strong enough, even in his weakened state." Kyou told him, looking back at the pictures.

"The hell I can't! I'll clobber him if he hurts you at all!" Naruto ranted. Kyou chuckled.

"Thank you Naruto. But Itachi will never hurt me. Just focus on your friend." Kyou smiled and stood, leaving for his room, Naruto staying right behind him as he packed a simple satchel. He looked curiously into the locked cupboard as Kyou opened it, removing the actual photograph that almost matched the drawing, except Itachi was leaning against a shaded post, smiling softly as a 8-month old Hinote was napping on his chest. Kyou looked down at the photo, before placing it carefully in the inside pocket of the satchel.

Naruto hugged Kyou from behind. "Your one of my best friends Kyou. I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"A little too late for that, Naruto-san. In the morning, we'll track down our lovers." Naruto nodded. What the others didn't know, is that the eight days Naruto was a no-show to their new regular meeting spot, he moved in with Kyou, the two having something in common with the Uchiha brothers. Kyou was straight out married to Itachi, while Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke home to resume their own relationship that was hidden in the dark since their mission to Kuni no Nami. And why pay rent for a crappy apartment when he could share a large house with the ever-polite and accommodating Kyou Kagami? Naruto picked up a white and powder blue hand mirror, he handed it to Kyou without looking into it.

"Hey, Kyou?"

"Hmm?" Kyou looked up.

"Can you really see the Kyuubi no Kitsune with that mirror?"

Kyou was silent for a moment before nodding. "As well as enter its prison. If I ever get the urge to, I can even rip that seal right off its cage." Kyou smiled wickedly.

Naruto yelped and fell backwards on his rear. Kyou laughed at him.

"Do not worry, Naruto-san. I would never do something like that."

After several minutes of quiet, the packing was done, and the two readied for bed.

"Pleasant dreams, Naruto-san." Kyou smiled as he shut his door behind the blonde. A few minutes later, after he had rolled out his futon and changed into his sleeping robe, a knock came form his door.

"Yes, Naruto-san?" He asked, opening the door. Naruto looked to the side, embarrassed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Kyou?"

Kyou looked at his surprised, but softened his look and smiled. "Of course, Naruto-san." He held his door open, and closed it behind the blonde, who immediately got comfortable. Kyou smiled and blew the lantern out, settling beside the jinchuuriki. Naruto turned so he was facing Kyou's back. Naruto slowly raised a hand and petted Kyou's hair, feeling the silky strands. Feeling a bit bold, and nervous, he scooted closer so he was flush against Kyou's back, curving around the petite frame, blushing heavily all the while.

"Na-Naruto-san?" Kyou stuttered, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Kyou. Thank you for letting me come with you..."

"I do not really have a choice in the matter, Naruto-san. Who am I to stand in the way of a seme trying to regain his uke?"

Naruto's blush grew heavier. "Ye-yeah."

Kyou snuggled in deeper. "Goodnight Naruto-san."

"G'night, Kyou."

The sun rose to meet Kyou and Naruto standing with Sakura and Team 10 at the gates, Kyou's horse and wagon packed and ready. Chouji helped Kyou onto his horse as Naruto settled in the wagon. This time, Kyou dressed in a light blue haori and black hakama, a straw hat sat on his head with the strap over his chin. Naruto had obtained his cloak, in case of inclimatic weather.

"Come say hello as soon as you get back!" Sakura instructed. Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"No worries, Sakura-chan! We'll be back before you know it!"

"You better keep a good eye on my Kyou, Naruto!" Ino threatened the blonde, who shrunk back with a sheepish-look and sweatdrops.

"Since when was he yours, Ino-Pig?" Sakura yelled.

Kyou sweatdropped at the fighting women.

"Umm, Ino-san? Sakura-san? We're leaving now..."

The two stopped immediately and waved.

"Have a safe trip, Kyou-san." They chorused.

"Weird how these two keep forgetting he's _married_. Mendouska." Shikamaru said and stepped up, and waved at Kyou, not paying attention to the now slightly depressed women. "See you soon. Safe journey and all of that."

Shikamaru and Ino looked over at Chouji, who was being silent, but stared at Kyou. In Chouji vision, Kyou sparkled and her eyes and hair glowed. Kyou smiled.

"Goodbye, Chouji-san." Kyou said, leaning down for a hug, which Ino actively pushed him for. Kyou hugged Chouji tightly, Chouji's face ending up dug into Kyou's chest.

Chouji blushed. "Goodbye, Kyou. Have a safe trip. Make sure your husband doesn't catch you!" Chouji grinned.

Kyou nodded. "Goodbye my friends!" He said.

"Let's go, Kyou!" Naruto grinned. "See you guys later!" He called to the ever-smaller shinobi as they rushed down the road, Kyou snapping the reins.

Where's Aneigakure?" Naruto shouted to Kyou make sure to be heard in the rushing wind.

"In Kuni no Mayonaka!" Kyou called back. "It is to the south-west, between Kaze and Ho! We are not going there, though! Itachi does not know, but I found out where he and Sasuke will be fighting!"

"You did?" Naruto looked at Kyou, surprised, seeing the determined look in his eyes.

"There is a reason I waited! Itachi-kun's post-mortem wish, to keep Sasuke away from a man named Madara, posing as Tobi of the Akatsuki! This is a rescue mission, Naruto-san!"

Naruto looked at the Uchiha wife. "You really would do anything for Itachi, wouldn't you?" Naruto said in slight disbelief.

Kyou smirked. "You better believe it, Naruto-san! I have yet to show you what I can do! I may have been born a failure, but that does not mean I stayed one!"

"Heh! I knew there was a reason I liked you, Kyou-san!" Naruto grinned.

Kyou looked over. "You liked me at first sight, when you thought I was single and a girl!" He taunted his jinchuuriki friend. Naruto laughed.

The two rode hard until noon, where they stopped for a small break, before they continued, Naruto now at the reins. We should be there after a night's rest." Kyou told Naruto, making him stop.

"Really? We're still in the country! Is the battle really this close to Konoha?" Naruto asked, surprised. Kyou nodded, solemn. The two led the horse and wagon off the road deep into the forest, where Naruto proceeded to create a small fire, Kyou taking inventory of their supplies.

"Hey, Kyou?" Naruto called out. Kyou looked over at him.

"How are you so sure this place is where they'll both be?" Naruto asked, watching his white-haired companion.

"I looked into Itachi's mind with the mirror while he was sleeping. He always plans things out perfectly, considering every detail that could change its course. I mapped it out late one night. The only thing he didn't figure...was me disobeying him." Kyou told him, taking a piece of paper from his sleeve and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto looked it over, seeing the diagram and frowned. He sweatdropped and handed it back to Kyou.

"Eh, heh heh. Let's just improvise as we go!" Naruto suggested. Kyou looked at him surprised.

"Is that how you do everything, Naruto-san?" Kyou asked, sitting next to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and laughed sheepishly. "Pretty much. But I got this far without any real planning!"

Kyou smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, making Naruto think he had fallen asleep, but surprised him when he leaned in closer by opening his eyes and looking into the fire.

"Naruto-san, do what you have to do, but I already have a plan." Kyou told him, determined. "I will not allow my husband to die!" Naruto looked amazed, seeing the flames flicker in Kyou's eyes. "I have told you before. I did not stay the failure of the Kagami clan. I grew into the talents that were bestowed to me by the gods."

"Good for you, Kyou!" Naruto grinned, Kyou's smile matching his wattage. "Let's get some sleep! We got a busy day tomorrow and I'll need all the energy we can get!" Naruto pumped his arm, making Kyou laugh and followed him to the futon that was laid out on the wagon floor.

The day began to see the two friends already leading their horse to the road, campfire gone without a trace.

"Let's get going, Kyou!" Naruto said, excited as he helped Kyou into the saddle. Kyou waited until Naruto was safely in his seat before snapping the horse at full speed.

"Run swiftly, Uma!" Kyou urged the horse, picking up a little more speed. The ride was getting rougher, and Naruto was finding it hard to stay in his seat.

"Kyou, chill out! We don't need to run the horse to death!" Naruto pleaded with Kyou, who ignored him. A large building rose from the trees ahead, and as they drew closer, a small explosion went off.

"This is it, Naruto-san! They are already fighting!" Kyou told him, standing up in the stirrups to get a better look. "Wait for me, Itachi!" Kyou yelled out, just as he arrived. The horse stopped abruptly, Naruto quickly helping Kyou out of the saddle and they ran to the building, just as another explosion shook it.

"Get on, Kyou!" Naruto stooped down to allow the slower male a ride, running at top speed until they got to the roof, where they saw Itachi dodge Sasuke's rigged giant shuriken.

They saw Itachi lay flat in mid-air to dodge the shadow shuriken before the blades came apart, hitting the Akatsuki member.

"No! Itachi!" Kyou called out, Naruto restraining him from jumping down on his own.

Itachi took the blade out as both Uchihas looked up to see them, Itachi squinted, seeing shadowy double of the feminine male he had left just a month before.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke said, surprised.

Itachi covered his left eye, hoping to be clear and both widened to see his suspicions were correct.

"Damn...Kyou!" Itachi nearly growled. Both Uchihas glared at the two as Naruto picked up Kyou and dropped down between them, where Kyou wasted no time running to Itachi.

"Get away from him!" Sasuke snarled.

Kyou turned and glared at Sasuke, arms and legs spread before Itachi, shielding him the best to his ability, despite his small stature.

"No! Stop hurting my ot-to!" Kyou glared back. Itachi placed a hand on Kyou's shoulder and moved him aside easily.

"Stay out of this, Kyou." Itachi ordered. "I told you to stay in Konohagakure. How did you know to come here? And bring the Kyuubi jinchuuriki with you?"

Kyou hugged Itachi, face buried in his chest, not minding the blood that seeped into his clothes from Itachi's wound.

"Sasuke, that's enough! Itachi lied to you about why he killed the clan! It wasn't his fault!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, approaching him.

"Stay out of this, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke spat. "If you won't move, I'll just have to make you move!" Sasuke threatened, making seals for his Katon. Itachi wasted no time picking up Kyou and jumping out of the way, working for Sasuke to come at them with chidori. Kyou whipped out a paper bomb from his sleeve in time to blow another hole through the roof, allowing them a chance to escape. Itachi stood Kyou on the roof, glaring at him.

"This is not the place for you, koibito. Leave!" Itachi ordered, stealing a chaste kiss before turning back in time to counter fire ball technique with fireball technique.

Both failed when a piece of paper came between them, thrown by Kyou.

"Flames be still, Blaze no more!" Kyou yelled. The paper gave off a slight light and extinguished the jutsu.

"Kyou?" Itachi turned to him, to see him pulling more slips of paper from his sleeve.

"Talismans..." Itachi remembered.

"If you two will not stop fighting, I will make you stop!" Kyou challenged, glaring at the brothers.

"Itachi, I already lost our child, I will not lose you as well!"

"Child? Since when were you a father? Did you kill your own offspring as well?" Sasuke demanded, taunting him. Naruto came from nowhere and punched him across the face.

"Baka!" Naruto yelled at him.

Kyou lowered his arms from their offensive/defensive position and approached Itachi slowly.

"My ot-to, let us go home...stop fighting your brother..." Kyou requested softly, he hugged his husband to him, unknowingly placing a talisman against his back.

Naruto took a more direct approach, slapping a talisman he borrowed from Kyou against Sasuke's chest. (Freakin' gay pirate outfit -_-')

Both younger shinobi were distracted when a loud hacking came from Itachi. Kyou took Itachi's hand from his mouth and filled a hand with white light.

"Gods of life, Gods of death, release thee in my sight." Kyou whispered as he placed the light against Itachi's chest. Itachi took a couple of deep breaths, confused by the lack of burning in his lungs.

"H-how...? Kyou, your not..." He didn't finish his sentence, but Kyou's silence answered his unasked question.

"Kyou! Don't use your own life for a dead man!" Itachi told him angrily, forcing the hand away by the wrist.

Tears began to come to Kyou's eyes. "Kenko." Kyou whispered, making the twin seals glow.

"Wha-What is this? Naruto...!" Sasuke yelled, trying futilely to rip the seal off, ignoring the little shocks it gave him.

"Stop fighting it, Sasuke! It'll help you!" Naruto urged him, holding his arms down in a hug, ignoring Sasuke's yelps, growls and attempts at escape.

"I don't need help, baka! I want my revenge!" Sasuke snarled, kicking his legs. Naruto just tightened his hold, and freed one hand enough to force Sasuke's head on his shoulder, stroking his hair.

"Just relax, Sasuke...its over. Its all over." Naruto soothed. Sasuke went limp, blushing slightly as the talisman started shooting soothing sparks through his spine and nerves. It was almost as if he was being drugged...

"Kyou..." Itachi reached for his wife, falling to his knees, the talisman making his legs weak. Kyou dropped next to him, holding the nukenin against his chest. Itachi sighed and nuzzled him.

"You smell like vanilla..." He commented out of the blue. Kyou blushed a bit and smiled. "I know...let's go home, koi..." Kyou stood, pulling one of Itachi's arms around his shoulders, helping him stand.

"Naruto-san! We are leaving!" Kyou called to the blonde.

Naruto looked up over at Kyou and nodded before standing, carrying a worn-looking Sasuke bridal-style.

Sasuke still glared weakly when he got close to Itachi, and moved to jump out of Naruto's arms.

It surprised Naruto when Kyou spun around Itachi quickly, placing himself between the brothers, palm striking Sasuke's chest right on the talisman still glued to him.

Sasuke stumbled back, allowing Naruto to scoop him back up immediately, running ahead of the married couple and stood next to the waiting wagon.

It was slow progress, but it still only took a few minutes for Kyou and Itachi to get there themselves, Itachi half-dead weight.

As agreed, Naruto sat Sasuke down carefully leaning against one of the wagon walls and helped Kyou lay Itachi down on the outstretched futon, leaving Naruto to take a spare quilt and wrap it around Sasuke, holding the Uchiha to him comfortably as Kyou struggled on his own to get on the horse.

"Wait...!" Sasuke yelled. "My team..." Naruto frowned and hugged Sasuke closer.

"They'll go off on their own in a few days. Forget about them." Naruto scolded. Sasuke frowned.

"So possessive..." Sasuke commented, pouting. The other three chuckled before something occurred to Sasuke.

"Wait...if theres only one futon...! Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke scowled and hit Naruto's chest weakly.

Naruto chuckled as Kyou blushed.

"Baka...we could only fit one futon here, and I refused to allow Naruto-san to get sick since he agreed to go on this mission!" Kyou pouted and blushed, looking back to see his husband was looking up at him, smiling softly. Kyou put the reins in one hand, in order to reach back and touch his fingertips with Itachi's.

Sasuke watched the scene, still confused. "What are you to Itachi? Who are you?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Kyou whipped the horse to get moving at an easy pace before answering.

"My name is Kagami-Uchiha Kyou. I am Itachi-kun's wife. There is much you do not know about your brother, but you will find out soon." Kyou told him, urging the horse a little faster.

"Hey Kyou, are you going slow because these two are injured, or because you don't think we need to rush?" Naruto teased.

Kyou chuckled. "A little of both, I believe." Kyou told him, giving a true smile. She looked back at Itachi. "Mostly not in a rush, though."

"Wow, you are really lovey-dovey..." Naruto told him, sweatdropping. Kyou and Itachi laughed. Sasuke stared at his elder brother with white eyes, freaked out.

"That is an understatement, Naruto-san. What we could not get from our childhoods, we get from each other. Simple as that." Kyou told him. He looked back at his husband.

"Sleep, koibito."

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes.

~~Omake~~When Itachi and Kyou met~~

Kyou, then only 15, was tending to the shrine, replacing the wilting lilies with fresh ones, praying to the picture of his late master.

A loud commotion came from the entrance, he could hear the other priestess, Midoriko, goose-stepping down the hall and throwing the door open.

"Kyou! There is a visitor requesting for the Head Priest. You were the master's favorite, _you_ tend to him!" She snarled and turned on her heel.

Kyou sighed and glanced at the picture once more before following. "Midoriko-san, you must control your temper..." Kyou stated evenly.

"Hmph! Who are you trying to fool?" She snarled back and left him at the door. Kyou sighed and opened the door. There seated was a 17 year old, long-dark haired male in a black cloak, red clouds decorating it.

Kyou sat and bowed. "Welcome to Fukuyaki Temple. My name is Kagami Kyou."

"Uchiha Itachi." The man said, giving a slight bow in return.

"Is there something I may help you with, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "I want to pray for the lives I have taken. But I must request your presence so the gods will hear the prayers of a murderer."

"Uchiha-san, judging by your headband you are a shinobi, correct? If it is in the name of something you believe in or someone you must protect, the gods will forever hear your prayers. If you suspected you would be driven away, you are mistaken." Kyou stood and motioned to the raven. "Please follow me."

Together, Kyou leading the way, they entered the prayer room, where a large gilded Buddha sat.

Kyou waited for Itachi to hesitantly enter the room and kneeled before the Buddha. Kyou closed the door and kneeled next to him.

Kyou immediately pressed a talisman against his forehead, Itachi looked at him with a hint of surprise.

"Please forgive me, Uchiha-san. But there was a large blockage of bad chi in your forehead. I am merely dispelling it so your mind can clear."

"Thank you Kagami-san..."'

Kyou smiled and brought his hands up in prayer. "Please, call me Kyou."

Thus they spent the next half-hour. Itachi's shoulders started to feel slightly lighter, and felt warmed by the slight glow Kyou gave from his person.

Itachi straightened up and relaxed. "I'm grateful, Kyou-san."

Kyou smiled and nodded. "It is my pleasure, Uchiha-san."

"Please call me Itachi..." The Uchiha stated, looking over at the white-haired priest. He smiled slightly at the sight of Kyou's happy smile.

"Very well, Itachi-san."

Itachi stood, and Kyou followed him to the door, where a tall blue man waited, a large bandage-wrapped object sat beside him. He glared at Kyou and stood.

"Are you done now, Itachi? We need to get going." Itachi nodded to the male and turned to the priest.

"Thank you, Kyou-san. May I return?"

Kyou nodded and bowed as the two departed.

Itachi continued to return at the very least once a week, sometimes twice, and pray, while Kyou prayed for him. It was not only prayer, and the way Kyou's presence seemed to warm Itachi's heart. They traded stories of their childhood over tea and dango, made by Kyou.

Itachi returned to Kisame, quieter and more mellowed out each time, until the shark-man could no longer stand it, and refused to accompany Itachi. That gave the raven more time to spend with the platinum blonde.

Into the third month of visits, when they entered their usual tea room, Itachi waited until Kyou closed the door before slamming him against the door and kissing him.

Kyou sighed and wrapped his pale arms around the raven's neck. It only lasted a minute, but the Uchiha came to his senses and disappeared, leaving Kyou alone and confused.

Two weeks later with no sign of Itachi, several loud poundings rocked the temple late at night, a thunderstorm raging outside.

Midoriko had left some time ago, jealous of Kyou's position, leaving the platinum blonde alone. So it was Kyou alone in the large temple, as he hurried to pull a robe around him, a lantern lighted to see Kisame propping up a bloodied Itachi. Kisame threw the raven at Kyou.

"Here. It's your fault, you fix him." He grunted and disappeared.

Kyou was completely puzzled but still half-carried him to his room, and laying him down, quickly trying to remove his wet cloak.

Kyou ran to get his medical supplies, using the scissors to cut off Itachi's shirt, Kyou blushing the entire time.

"Itachi-san, please stay with me..." Kyou prayed, working long and hard to keep the raven alive. Itachi, clean, dry, and bandaged, was sleeping peacefully after an hour. Kyou rolled out another futon next to the occupied one and laid back down, his fingers slightly touching the back of Itachi's hand.

Kyou awakened at dawn and peered down at a source of warmth coming from his chest to see a head of long black hair.

Kyou blushed a dark red and attempted to move away, but two strong arms kept him anchored around his waist. Kyou resigned to his fate and relaxed, stroking Itachi's hair.

An hour past, Kyou content to spend his day in bed, when he looked down at a groan from Itachi, and a small rumble.

Kyou chuckled as he watched Itachi's eyes open slowly and blearily. A small beam of sun came through the window and into Itachi's eyes, making him stuff his face back into Kyou's chest, grumbling.

Kyou chuckled, seeing Itachi wasn't a morning person and more like a little kid.

'It is times likes these...I am glad to have fallen in love with him...' Kyou caught his thought and widened his eyes before relaxing them. 'I DO love him...I love Uchiha Itachi...'

Kyou looked back down at the raven, smiling. "You have to get off me at some point, Itachi-san. I heard your stomach complain." He teased.

"No." Itachi grumbled, holding Kyou tighter.

Kyou laughed, not seeing Itachi smile slightly at the wonderful sound.

"Then, how about this, Itachi-san? Breakfast in bed? Then we will just relax after I change your bandages?"

Itachi frowned and sat up, letting go of Kyou. He reached around his shoulder and patted where he thought the wound was, but felt nothing.

"There's no pain..." He wondered aloud. Kyou sat up as well as smiled.

"Of course not. Did you expect to be?" Kyou stood up and gathered up his medical supplies from the corner. "I will return Itachi. Please stay put."

Itachi nodded, still wondering at the lack of pain. He knew for sure he must've been seriously injured, but the battle being so close to the temple, he was distracted...and it seems Kisame knew, so dumped him off here.

Seems his distraction was his downfall...he looked up when he heard the bedroom door open, Kyou coming in smiling with a covered tray.

'But what a good distraction it is...' Itachi smirked when Kyou kneeled beside him, spying a smudge of batter on the priest's nose.

Itachi didn't hesitate wiping the batter off and popping his finger into his mouth. "Mmm."

Kyou blushed, but continued smiling. "I-itachi-san...my apologies, I was a little excited about making breakfast...I made a bit of a mess..."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Kyou nodded and became confused when Itachi set the tray to the side and dragged Kyou down into the futon.

"I-itachi-san!" Kyou squeaked, wiggling around.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, laying his head back on Kyou's chest. "Marry me, Kyou."

Kyou shot up, disentangling himself from Itachi in shock. "W-wh-what? Itachi-san! I am a priest, I cannot just leave the temple...I devoted my life to the gods, and you have Hoshigaki-san...

Itachi sat up and pushed him down again, this time hovering over him. "That is not an answer, Kagami Kyou. Nor was it a request."

Kyou blushed and froze, staring into Itachi's deep black eyes. After a moment he nodded and smiled.

"I will marry you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi smirked and hugged Kyou. "It seems not only do I possess Sharingan, I can even drive a saint to sin."

Kyou blushed and bit his lip, embarrassed. "I am no saint, Itachi-kun. The gods were merciful and forgave me for my sins..."

It was months later. Itachi had to continue with his Akatsuki duties, leaving Kyou alone in their small cottage near the border that separated Aneigakure from Amegakure. Itachi only allowed this when Kyou showed him that his talismans was enough to protect him from unwanted visitors, even though Kisame was the only one who knew of his existence, Madara seemed close to guessing.

Itachi had awoken to a disturbing sound three months since their wedding, and investigated to see his 'wife' was vomiting.

Kyou looked sheepish as he sat back, Itachi letting go of Kyou's hair. Kyou laid a hand on his stomach and looked up at Itachi.

"Itachi-kun...I think I'm pregnant..." Itachi looked at Kyou shocked before smiling and leading his 'wife' back to bed.

The nine months passed quickly, Kyou managing to give birth with Itachi present.

"Uchiha Hinote..." Kyou looked at his newborn son happily, Itachi looking on with the face of a proud father.

Hinote grew quickly, and proved to be a prodigy like his father, walking and talking properly by the time he was nearly two years, but that was when tragedy struck. A simple cough, progressed into hacking, blood appearing in his little hands when he coughed into him. Kyou was alone, Itachi not visiting in the last two weeks.

"Mama..." Hinote called to the blonde weakly. Kyou looked over at his son, dipping a fresh cloth onto the child's forehead.

"Yes, Hinote...? You should be resting..."

"Mama...I love you..." Hinote told him.

Kyou choked back a sob and smiled. "I love you too, my child."

Hinote smiled and closed his eyes, sighing.

Kyou watched a moment before noticing Hinote's chest wasn't moving in a deep rhythm of sleep. In fact...it wasn't moving at all...

"HINOTE!" Kyou shouted, shaking the tiny shoulders. "Hinote, baby, do not leave me! Please...please dear gods...merciful Buddha, do not take him from me! Please...!" Kyou cried, large tears dropping from his eyes as he laid his head against his child's stomach.

"Hinote...Hinote...please...give him back...please, Dear God, do not take him from me...take me, spare him...! Hinote..." Kyou sobbed.

It was a few hours before Kyou stumbled away from the lifeless body, going outside into the rain to drop into the mud, kneeling there for several hours, praying, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Kyou-chan!" A voice called to the platinum blonde, shaking his shoulder.

Kyou looked over to see Itachi, just as soaked as he.

"Kyou, what's the matter? What happened?" Itachi asked worriedly, cupping his wife's face.

"Hinote..." Itachi shook Kyou's shoulders.

"What about him? Kyou, what happened to our child?"

"HE'S DEAD!" Kyou shouted, tears running anew. Itachi dropped his hands, allowing Kyou to fall against him, sobbing.

The couple stayed like that for a good part of the night, mourning, until Kyou collapsed, Itachi carrying back in to their bedroom, leaving him to care for Hinote's body.

A week went by, Kyou sitting in their room blankly, refusing to move or speak, until Itachi carried him outside to their son's grave. Kyou kneeled by the tiny grave and prayed. Prayed until Itachi had to lead him back inside, where Kyou still refused to speak, but clung onto Itachi when he readied to leave.

It broke Itachi's heart to leave Kyou in his current state, but had no choice if he wanted to be kept safe.

He returned two weeks later, his face grim. Kyou brought out their tea and sat, neither speaking.

Itachi took a draught of tea. "Kyou-chan..."

Kyou looked at him.

"You need to leave...move to another village. Madara is becoming too curious...I wouldn't be surprised if he followed me here..."

"Let him come. I'm not leaving my baby." Kyou told him shortly, his brow furrowed.

"That is not an option, Kyou. You will prepare to leave to Konohagakure immediately."

"No, Itachi. I'm not going anywhere. My child died here, and so will I. Let him come."

Itachi slammed his hand on the table. "Kyou, you will do as I say! I'm trying to protect you!"

Kyou stood up and stalked from the room, Itachi hearing their bedroom door slam shut. He sighed.

Two days later, Itachi held the reins of a horse still away from Kyou, as he prayed over his son's grave.

Itachi called to him. "It's time to go, Kyou. I'll lead you to the border, but that's as far as I can go."

Kyou nodded and mounted the horse silently with Itachi's help.

As promised, the border came into view, and Kyou kissed Itachi deeply before separating, Itachi disappearing. Kyou went on alone, silently, hoping it wouldn't be the last he'd seen of his husband.

The smiley face and postscript caught the busty Godaime, Tsunade, off guard. Running away from her husband?

Kyou smiled, knowing what part was making the Godaime's forehead wrinkle like that.

'I am not running from Itachi...he is trying to make me run. And I will not...with only nightmares. I am waiting for the good dreams too...' Kyou smiled, remembering the promise Itachi made the last night in the cottage.

"I promise, we'll try again. When Madara is dead, and I'm still alive, I'll come find you, and we'll try again."

'I am holding you to that, Itachi-kun...make all the plans you want, but you will never be able to track me.'

...::OWARI::...

Yeah, I did this ages ago, and finally decided to post it. This was before when I was totally into OC pairings, before I decided I wanted Sexy Zexy to be mine. Not that I'm broadcasting it, jeez! You fangirls can have him too, but I love the little guy. His hair is awesome ;) Though I'm a LexZex fan meself.

Did you know Yaoi Fangirl Virus exists?

Says so in urbandictionary.

YOU'RE ALL DOOMED! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

And notice that Kira isn't in it? Because its a Ita/OC fic! No room for Kira here! HA! She is so gonna kick my ass later...

When I read this over, I realized…my god, I'm constantly making Mary-Sues, ain't I? Well, this one is more Gary-Stu, but still! The hell is wrong with me?

Ja Ne!


End file.
